Eye of the Beholder (Aladdin)/Transcript (RaFMATVS)
This is the episode script of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Aladdin (TV Series). song episode starts at the world of Morbia Fasir: Why do you persist in tormenting humanity, Mirage? Mirage (Aladdin): Why do you persist in tormenting me, Fasir? You're so tiresome with your hopeless causes. Fasir: On the contrary, it is you who has the hopeless cause. Good will always triumph over evil because love is the strength of good. Mirage (Aladdin): Ho, ho! Love! It is nothing more then a tingly feeling. It is weak! Fasir: No. Witness these souls, Mirage. viewing portal appears Jasmine: giggles Aladdin. You didn't. Aladdin: No, Jasmine. I really did. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you love me. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Fasir: All your spells, all your incantations, all your potions could never destroy their love. Mirage (Aladdin): How dare you play your cheep pallor tricks... Fasir is gone Never destroy thier love? Hmm. We'll see about that, Faisr. her magic to disguise herself as a peddler woman We'll see. at Agrabah Ryan F-Freeman: Ahh. I do like going shopping at the market. Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Master Ryan. Just the four of us. You, me, Iago and Jasmine. Iago: Boring. This is boring! Matau T. Monkey: You should have gone for sugardates with Aladdin and Abu. Iago: No way. I touch one date, wham! I'm stuffed for a day. Besides, I much rather be with you, Jasmine and Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice. Jasmine: Love you too, Iago. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Jasmine. I think you shouldn't get around like that. What if someone heard you? Asha (Mirage): Prehaps they would think she should get a new boyfriend. Iago: See what Matau mean? Asha (Mirage): Something to enhance your radiant beauty? Ryan F-Freeman: Jasmine and I thought you weren't here just a moment ago. Asha (Mirage): Oh, the heat can play tricks on the wary shopper. This is where Asha always sells her goods. Jasmine: I was sure that... Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Can I get some shadow? Something to make my bird buddy's beak look smaller? Asha (Mirage): Prehaps some rose petals from Chiro? Your kiss will win any man you choose. Jasmine: I've chosen a wonderful man. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe some of that eyebrow thinning agent, Iago? Iago: I agree. Asha (Mirage): A young man for the young lady. How nice. I'm sure he loves you very much. Jasmine: Yes, he does. Asha (Mirage): Then, he properly doesn't notice those wrinkles. Ryan F-Freeman: Wrinkles? Asha (Mirage): Oh, oh, small ones. Around the eyes. Hardly noticeable... yet. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I see them. And look. They also make a little smiley face. Asha (Mirage): It's a fact of life, my dear. The pretty face of youth just doesn't stay with us and then the man we love needs another pretty face. Matau T. Monkey: She's right, Master Ryan. Iago and I seen guys do it. Iago: You're right. And I've done it... Several times! Ryan F-Freeman: Iago! Iago: What? I got a problem with commitment. I admit it. Jasmine: Well, Aladdin's not like that. He loves me, not how I look. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. And Meg loves me no matter what I look like. Asha (Mirage): Prehaps... but can you both be sure? out a fancy bottle I have a very special lotion I use each night. When I wake in the morning, my beauty is flawless. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. So. This lotion makes your beauty flawless, does this makes my beauty amazing? Asha (Mirage): Yes, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know my name? Asha (Mirage): I heard about you from a friend. Aladdin: Oh, Jasmine. with a flower For you, my darling. I loved you from the moment I first set eyes on your beautiful face. Jasmine: gasps You love me... for my beauty? Aladdin: Well, yeah. Asha (Mirage): whispering Take the lotion, my dear Ryan. No charge. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. the bottle of lotion in his bag Jasmine: Um, it's getting late. We should be going. Aladdin: Uh, sure. Iago: So, notice anything about my beak? Matau T. Monkey: And you notice something about my face? chatter Matau T. Monkey and Iago: "Big schnoze"?! Iago: Who asked you?! laughs wickedly to herself at nighttime in the palace Jasmine: Oh, what can it hurt? some lotion on her face Ryan F-Freeman: Jasmine, mind if I put on some of the lotion? Jasmine: I have a funny feeling about the lotion. Ryan F-Freeman: Not to worry, Jasmine. I could test this in case it is safe. some of the lotion on his cheeks Jasmine: I hope you are right, Ryan. We could get some sleep. next morning Iago: Picnics! Charity banquets for ants, I'm tellin' ya. Sean Ryan: I do love picnics. I hope Jasmine is okay. And Ryan too. Jasmine's bedroom, Ryan is sleeping with Jasmine Jasmine: up Oh no! I've overslept. Ryan Ryan, wake up. Ryan F-Freeman: and wakes up Morning, Jasmine. I hope Connor and Pals got ready for the picnic. removes the covers and gets creeped out when he see his legs are turned into a snake tail and Jasmine got a snake tail from the waist down Ryan's friends Ryan and Jasmine: screams Orla Ryan: That sounds like Ryan. Aladdin: Jasmine?! Jasmine's bedroom Jasmine, are you alright? gasps Jasmine: Help me! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Jasmine. Help is on the way. Meg Griffin: Ryan? What did this? Ryan F-Freeman: This lotion! The woman from the marketplace gave me and Jasmine this lotion and look what it's done! Cody Fairbrother: Oh my... Matau T. Monkey: Cursed Cosmetics! We're doomed! I hope my face didn't become like Rex. Iago: Is my beak sprouting hair? Oisin Ryan: No, Iago. rubs the lamp and Genie appears Genie: You have summoned the almighty Genie of the Ryan and Jasmine la... Whoa! Never mind. Cody Fairbrother: Genie, can you find the woman who sold this to Jasmine and my brother? Genie the bottle of lotion Genie: dogs sniffing bottle Get a good whiff, chaps. starts running The hunt is on reappears We looked everywhere! Not a trace! Zipp-o! She's history! Ryan F-Freeman: You mean the woman from the marketplace is gone like magic? Evil Ryan: I think so. What happened to your legs, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: They must've got turned into a snake tail. sadly What are Jasmine and I going to do? Connor Lacey: Meg and I will find a cure for you and Jasmine, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: What if there isn't one, Connor? Evil Ryan: Oh. I think there is. The Tree of Renewal! It has fruit which is good for what ails you. Matau T. Monkey: Wait a second. Iago and I heared about the tree. It's impossible! Evil Ryan: Not impossible. Maybe, a little death-defying... Aladdin: I don't care! Jasmine's hands I swear on my love for you, I will cure you. Meg Griffin: And Ryan, I will help you with all of my love. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Meg. her That makes me happy. Connor Lacey: I hope you will love her, Ryan. Mirage Mirage (Aladdin): The leader of the Cyberlings and the genie knows of the tree?! growls Go on your quest, Meg and Aladdin. Your love is no match for the pitfalls ahead. You will never make it to the Tree of Renewal! the Technorganic Empire on thier journey to find the tree Evil Anna: You think you can be okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. I hope I can ask Jasmine if I can walk with her... slither. How do I slither, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, Ryan. You could move your muscles and scails to do the "walking". Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. at the marker What's that? Evil Ryan: Think of it as a map. Ancient nomads mark the way to the tree. I can handle it. his hand on the marker Oh. I guess my hands have one finger short. Computron Computron? Can you do it? Computron: Affermitive. his hand on the marker orb of fire shows the direction Genie: We go that way! Aladdin: See. You're as good as cured. Meg Griffin: You too, my love. gives Meg a half smile and friends journey through the swamp. Four Genies are carrying Jasmine while Ryan is carried by Devastator (PWT) Evil Ryan: Some grapes? Mint tea? Slippers? Oh, sorry. I’ll go check on Genie and see how dinner's doing in the oven. Jasmine: Thanks, But I don't need all this. I'll walk... slither... whatever it is I do. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Jasmine. Mind if I walk with you... uhh.. slither? Jasmine: Sure, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: At least, I can rest for a while. sits in Jasmine's seat. The genies holding it up disappear Aladdin: Shhh! Did you hear that? Meg Griffin: Something is out there. Connor Lacey: You're right. an octopus grabs Aladdin by the leg and pulls him into the water Jasmine: Aladdin! Thief 1: Give is your valuables or... 2 blows on a conch shell Thief 1: The gypuuk will finish your friend. Evil Anna: You know, Iago. It's life for us. One minute we are walking through a swamp with the Irelanders, the next we face three thieves with an octopus. Iago: I suppose you say that, Evil Anna. Jasmine: Here! her purse to them Ryan F-Freeman: Let him go. Thief 1: But why? You are all going to join the same place! sees bubbles on the water Ryan F-Freeman: Aladdin! Jasmine: Bring him back! up a thief with her tail I said bring him back! grabs another thief with his tail Ryan F-Freeman: Bring him back or I'll make you! thief blows the shell and the octopus brings Aladdin back on shore. The two thieves break free of Jasmines and Ryan's grasps Thief 1: Run! They're monsters! Thief 2: Flee the horrible creatures! Matau T. Monkey: Yeah! Run away, you cowards! And stay away! a rock and tossed it at a tree Sean Ryan: Stinking stupid bandits! You know at least get someone else. Jasmine: They're right. I am a monster. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, Jasmine. I'm a monster. Aladdin: No. No, you're not. You're the woman I love. Jasmine Meg Griffin: And you're not a monster, Ryan. You're the boy I love. Ryan Mirage Mirage (Aladdin): Such foolish perseverance you have, Aladdin and Meg, but I promise the worse is yet to come. growls to Ryan, Meg and Friends Evil Anna: Wow, Ryan. You did so good with that snake tail of yours. You did got the thieves running away. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. I think I kinda like my snake tail. It does have some uses. Connor Lacey: You got that right, Ryan. Evil Ryan: I do like how Ryan and Jasmine handle those thieves. Jasmine Are you sure you want to lose that tail? Computron told me that it comes in handy in some situations. Jasmine: Evil Ryan by the body with her tail You're right, Evil Ryan. It is handy. In fact, there's some lotion left. You could have a handy tail too. Evil Ryan: No! No! coughs You're right, Princess. Bad idea. I like my legs not a tail. Bertram T. Monkey: Now, where would the next marker be? Maxima) Maxima? I was wondering, if we can't make it to the cure, would Meg love Ryan? Maxima: Yes. I hope Meg can live with Ryan when he is a snake. Cody Fairbrother: I hope you are right. Orla Ryan: Me too. slithers to a marker and place his hand on it. The marker reveals a tunnel Genie: Nice work, snake boy. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Genie. Evil Ryan: Snake boy? Connor Lacey: A nickname for Ryan. Evil Anna: I know the cave maybe dark, I wish Connor could have a flashlight. Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): Boom Zarahmay! First wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine. Flashlight for Connor devine! flashlight appears in Connor's hand Evil Anna: Whoa. How did these two genies hear me? Connor Lacey: Maybe because Shimmer and Shine heared your wish. Come on. We have to go down this tunnel. Mirage (Aladdin): from Morbia You've come farther then I'd have wagered, young lovers, but I beleave there are more obstacles in your path. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor. You think you can find a light in this tunnel? This darkness makes Twilight can't see a mittin in front of her face. Connor Lacey: Mine too, Ryan. Jasmine: Look! at a ray of light Evil Anna: Sunlight. Cool. At least I know this at the back of my hand. and falls down the hole AHHHHHH!!!! Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna! air blows pushing Evil Anna up to the land Evil Anna: Wee! This is fun! Connor Lacey: Evil Anna! She's okay! Evil Ryan: Easy, Conboy. Genie: It's the legendary Tunnel of Wind! Ancient nomads used it as a way out of here. Matau T. Monkey: I wonder if this works. I guess we can fly. the light of the Utility Belt Buzz's belt Hold on, Carmileta. You and I will jump into the tunnel with Master Ryan and Meg. Carmileta Fox: Right. Devastator (PWT): He wouldn't. Matau T. Monkey: One... Orla Ryan: He would, Devastator. Matau T. Monkey: Two... Connor Lacey: Wait! Don't do it! Matau T. Monkey: Three! and Carmileta jump into the tunnel with Ryan and Meg following. The wind blows the two couples up Matau T. Monkey: To infinity... and beyond! two couples fly up and see Evil Anna waiting Matau T. Monkey: Approaching destination. Re-engaging gravity. the light of his belt off and Carmileta are on land with Ryan and Meg Ryan F-Freeman: What a nice ride. down in the tunnle You okay, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yeah, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Okay, Cody. I guess you hope Ryan can be cured. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. And I do hope that love is more powerful. But, it might not been a decision for Meg to use the lotion or not. Menasor (PWT): Don't we get to do any of the deciding? Ryan hears a dog growl Evil Ryan: We could decide later. We need to go! up using the tunnel of wind others follow Evil Ryan Genie: Do I hear a roar? down at the tunnle AHH! Something's coming and it's got two heads. Evil Rianna: The ancient nomads never mentioned that. transforms into a bone which the dog grabs him Genie: Easy, boy, just don't wreak the furniture! summons his Keyblade and backs up to a dead-end with Jasmine Iago: Use your tail! Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. the dog with his tail Come on, Jasmine! Whip that dog with your tail! nods and whips the dog with her tail Meg Griffin: Hey, you stupid mutt! Aladdin and I are the ones you want! down the hole with Aladdin Evil Ryan: Evil Rianna, Jestson Storm, Farrah and Damien, merge with me! Ryan's Squad combines into Ultra Ryan Aladdin: Carpet! and Ultra Ryan flys and save Aladdin and Meg. The dog falls. Genie appear and gasps Sci-Ryan: down the hole and see the dog rising up Oh man. It's coming back! I wish the hole is plugged up by metal! Shine: Boom Zarahmay, second wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine, plugged hole devine! hole is plugged and the dog hits the metal on it's two heads Sci-Ryan: Phew. Looks like two heads hurt more then one. Connor Lacey: Nice job, Sci-Ryan. You did remember that wish. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. That was too close for comfort. Ultra Ryan: It was too close for Megatron from the Prime Wars Trilogy. I wonder where Ryan is. sees that Jasmine appears dead, laying partway into a cave Matau T. Monkey: Oh no. Aladdin: No. Not when we've come so far. Meg Griffin: Ryan, not you along with Mistress of Flame. Mirage (Aladdin): from Morbia Oh, she's not dead, Aladdin, but you may prefer that fate when you see what's become of her. And Ryan is not dead, Meg. But, Connor may prefer that fate when you see what's become of him. Aladdin: Jasmine! You're okay! crawls out of the cave more snakelike then before Aladdin: gasps No! Meg Griffin: Ryan's tail go into a cave Ryan! Thank goodness, you're alright! opens his eyes and crawls out of the cave more snake-like like Jasmine Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. like a snake Meg Griffin: Sweet Solus Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: Meg? What is it? Ryan change back to Jetson, Evil Rianna, Evil Ryan, Farrah and Damien Evil Rianna: Oh my gosh. Jasmine: Genie, I want to see myself. Evil Ryan: Jasmine... Jasmine: Genie, please?! Genie: a mirror showing a fake reflection of Jasmine Oh, yeah. You've got a smudge right there. Jasmine: Genie! turns the mirror to show Jasmine the real reflection and Jasmine gasp Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, Jasmine? Jasmine: Take a look, Ryan. looks in a mirror and saw his reflection Ryan F-Freeman: in fear I'm a snake? Matau T. Monkey: If my master and Jasmine gets any worse, you and Iago won't be the only animals in Connor's Irelanders club, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I suppose you can say that. Ryan F-Freeman: My arms are scaly. Why am I scared of myself? Connor Lacey: Maybe because you're becoming a snake creature like Jasmine. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That explans it. Meg Griffin: You ok, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We'll need some water before we move on. Jasmine Right, Jasmine? Jasmine: Right. Aladdin: Go ahead, Abu. follows Jasmine to a pond. Ryan looks at his reflection in the water and sighs Rikki: Hey, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Rikki. You're here. I hope I didn't scare you. Rikki: I know. I am not scared sometimes. Ryan F-Freeman: It's alright. I scare myself sometimes. Rikki on the head gently Just to think this is happening just because I want to be beautiful for Meg like Jasmine for Aladdin. Connor been with her and me, Rikki. If we can't find a cure, would Meg still love me? Rikki: I guess so. And I think Meg loves you. Even if you got turned into a snake. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you are right, Rikki. Like Jasmine, I can live as a snake. But, I don't want to live without Meg. Rikki: Ryan There, there, Ryan. Sci-Ryan and Razer Sci-Ryan: I hope Ryan and Meg make it to the tree soon. Razer: I do too, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Say. You mind if I have that Blue Lantern ring of yours? Razer: Sure. off the Blue Lantern ring and gives it to Sci-Ryan Here. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Razer. the Blue Lantern ring on his finger I think with this, I can find both Aya and the tree. Connor Lacey: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer